


Trick and Treat

by CrystalizedDawn



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AVPM References, Crack Fic, F/M, Fire, Halloween, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Prompt Fic, Wish, even I wasn't expecting the ending, it just sort of happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedDawn/pseuds/CrystalizedDawn
Summary: Draco invites his distant cousin, Lauren Lopez, to Malfoy Manor for the annual Halloween party. He wasn't prepared for what inviting her would entail.





	Trick and Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a weekly prompt from a Drarry fanpage on facebook. It's a couple weeks late, but better late than never!

Laughter echoes though the costumed crowd as the young woman slowly somersaults across the floor. Her hand flies to her head, grasping the short blonde wig in a desperate attempt to keep it in place. Standing, she turns and gives a small bow to the audience beaming like the Halloween moon alighting the night sky.

Draco reluctantly claps along at the spectacle.

The young woman straightens her wig, flicks her robes behind her, and quickly struts to the center of the crowd. Draco can’t hear what she is saying as she haughtily chews out her spectators, but she eventually gives a huff as she cuts a path towards the room’s entry way shouting, “My father will hear about this!”

Draco smacks his forehead, slowly drags his hand slowly down his face, and leaves it resting loosely around the base of his throat.

“Oh don’t be like that, love,” Harry chuckles. “You had to have known something like this was going to happen. You were absolutely tickled when you first saw her costume.” Draco glared at Harry who continues on, unrepentant in his mirth. “You made her stand next to you for hours as you introduced her to everyone as ‘My mini-me’. What did you think was going to happen?”

“I expected an accurate representation of the Malfoy persona.” Draco waves his free hand to where the theatrics took place. “Not that farce of a character!”

“Could you expect anything less at a Halloween party?” Harry gently pushes his shoulder into Draco. “It was pretty accurate though from an outsiders perspective.” His eyes sparkle like their gems namesake as they lock onto Draco’s icy-blues. “I mean aside from the acrobatics, she nailed the you of our school days. Always putting on airs and strutting like a peacock, acting like you were the biggest thing to ever exist.” Harry nods toward the horde in front of them, “Your parents seem to agree if the way they’re gigging is any indication.”

Draco’s eyes sweep the room quickly and zero in on his parents. Lucius’s fur clad shoulders are shaking uncontrollably as he tries to stifle his laughter. Narcissa gently smacks her husband’s arm with a fan in an attempt to shift his focus. She’d be more successful if she herself was able to contain her amusement. Pulling her attention away from her husband, she locks eyes with Draco and proceeds to lead Lucius from the room. Their son’s hell-fire expression following them the entire way.

“How could they? I can understand my father, but I would think my mother at least would see the humiliation and insult that act brought to the family name. She was raised by the Black’s for Merlin’s sake!”

Harry contemplates Draco’s words for several moments. “You really have no idea how lucky you are, do you?”

Draco turns, “What?”

Harry looks out at the groups of people as they dance and mingle with one another. “To have moments like this – as humiliating and insulting- as you claim it to be. I’m not saying I’ve never experienced those emotions before. We all know Snape wasn’t my biggest fan. But to have these familial moments are things I can only wish to have: parents, siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles, and the like all taking the mickey out of each other. The Weasley’s – particularly Fred and George- come close to it but it doesn’t feel quite the same.”

Draco’s eyes soften and he releases a quite sigh. He reaches into his Devil red robes and pulls out an envelope from the Ministry. “An owl delivered this earlier today. I wanted to wait until later tonight when we had some time to ourselves, but now seems as good a time as any.”

Harry’ gaze widens as they dart back and forth between Draco’s serene expression and the slightly creased envelope. His hands are shaking as he takes and pulls the contents out. The paper rustles as he reads its contents.

“I might not be able to give you everything that comes with having a biological family,” Draco continues as Harry stares at the parchment, “but we should be able to give them to our newly adopted son.”

“We got him,” Harry gasps, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Draco pulls Harry into his chest and embraces him like a child would their favorite blanket, “We got him.”


End file.
